Summer in Skylandia
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy's curiosity gets the best of him at a grand unveiling in Skylandia.
1. Regular

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Summer in Skylandia" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Summertime had arrived at Tarrytown Airport, and all the airplanes were excited for the annual summer trip.

This year, Brenda Blue told the airplanes they could go anywhere they wanted, as long as she approved it.

In the hangar, the airplanes were planning on where they wanted to go.

"Tokyo!" exclaimed Tracy.

"That's way too far." said Old Oscar.

"I've got it!" said Snuffy. "Why don't we go to Skylandia?"

Everyone thought about this for a few seconds.

"Alright!" said Jay-Jay. "But we have to get Brenda Blue's approval first."

Next day, Jay-Jay went to see Brenda Blue.

"We've thought of a place to go." said Jay-Jay.

"Where?" asked Brenda Blue.

"Skylandia."

"That's a perfect place!" said Brenda Blue. "Not too far and a place that you are all familiar with."

Jay-Jay taxied over to his friends.

"We can go!"

Everyone cheered.

Next day, it was time to depart.

"Come back soon!" called Brenda Blue.

"We will!" called the airplanes as they flew off to Skylandia.

Soon, the airplanes arrived in Skylandia.

Prince Duffy was very pleased to see them.

"Welcome back my friends." said the prince warmly. "We have a big unveiling today."

"What's an unveiling?" asked Snuffy.

"When we reveal something new." explained the prince. "Today, we're unveiling a new airplane."

All the airplanes were excited.

But Snuffy was a bit curious. He wanted to see the airplane before anyone else.

So he snuck into a special room, where the airplane was,

Snuffy noticed a yellow tarp over the new airplane.

"I wonder who's under there?" said Snuffy. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl? Maybe he's a skywriter like me and Prince Duffy."

Snuffy went over to release the curtain, but then..,

" **NO!"** cried the prince.

Snuffy was scared about what the prince would say.

Prince Duffy was beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** furious.

"Go to the time-out chamber now!" he boomed. "I shall speak to you shortly."

Snuffy sadly made his way to the special time-out chamber.

Later, Prince Duffy came to see him, still furious than ever over what had happened.

"What you did there was not appropriate!" he said. "You nearly ruined the grand unveiling."

"I'm sorry." said Snuffy. "My curiosity got the best of me, and I ruined the grand unveiling."

"You are lucky that the yellow tarp wasn't removed. Now, I want you to come to the grand unveiling."

Snuffy still felt sorry, but was glad that he was able to go to the grand unveiling.

A little while later, the new airplane was revealed.

And just like Snuffy thought, he was a skywriter!

"This is Brooklyn!" announced Prince Duffy.

Snuffy was very excited, but he still had one more thing to do.

"Your highness." said Snuffy. "I'm sorry for my foolness early today."

"I accept your apology." said Prince Duffy.

Snuffy had learned not to be too curious, because that can lead to trouble.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Summer in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** Summertime had arrived at Tarrytown Airport, and all the airplanes were excited for the annual summer trip.

This year, Brenda Blue told the airplanes they could go anywhere they wanted, as long as she approved it.

In the hangar, the airplanes were planning on where they wanted to go.

 **TRACY:** Tokyo!

 **OLD OSCAR:** That's way too far away Tracy.

 **SNUFFY:** I've got it!Why don't we go to Skylandia?

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone thought about this for a few seconds.

 **JAY-JAY:** Alright! But we have to get Brenda Blue's approval first.

 **NARRATOR:** Next day, Jay-Jay went to see Brenda Blue.

 **JAY-JAY:** We've thought of a place to go.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Where?

 **JAY-JAY:** Skylandia.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** That's a perfect place! Not too far and a place that you are all familiar with.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay taxied over to his friends.

 **JAY-JAY:** We can go!

 **NARRATOR** Everyone cheered.

Next day, it was time to depart.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Come back soon!

 **AIRPLANES:** We will!

 **NARRATOR:** Soon, the airplanes arrived in Skylandia.

Prince Duffy was very pleased to see them.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Welcome back my friends. We have a big unveiling today.

 **SNUFFY:** What's an unveiling?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** When we reveal something new. Today, we're unveiling a new airplane.

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes were excited.

But Snuffy was a bit curious. He wanted to see the airplane before anyone else.

So he snuck into a special room, where the airplane was,

Snuffy noticed a yellow tarp over the new airplane.

 **SNUFFY:** I wonder who's under there? I wonder if it's a boy or girl? Maybe he's a skywriter like me and Prince Duffy.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy went over to release the curtain, but then..,

 **PRINCE:** No!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was scared about what the prince would say.

Prince Duffy was beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** furious.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Go to the time-out chamber now! I shall speak to you shortly.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy sadly made his way to the special time-out chamber.

Later, Prince Duffy came to see him, still furious than ever over what had happened.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** What you did there was not appropriate! You nearly ruined the grand unveiling.

 **SNUFFY:** I'm sorry. My curiosity got the best of me, and I ruined the grand unveiling.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** You are lucky that the yellow tarp wasn't removed. Now, I want you to come to the grand unveiling.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy still felt sorry, but was glad that he was able to go to the grand unveiling.

A little while later, the new airplane was revealed.

And just like Snuffy thought, he was a skywriter!

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** This is Brooklyn!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was very excited, but he still had one more thing to do.

 **SNUFFY:** Your highness. I'm sorry for my foolness early today

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I accept your apology.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy had learned not to be too curious, because that can lead to trouble.


End file.
